


Gettin' Bi

by sapphicmess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, James Potter (mentioned) - Freeform, Lily Evans (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Raising Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmess/pseuds/sapphicmess
Summary: Harry Potter is questioning and Remus Lupin helps a younger bi out.





	Gettin' Bi

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this title is 100% based on the song from crazy ex-girlfriend. if you haven't listened to it yet go do so immediately after this. also this is my first fanfic I've written so please be nice, thanks!

"Hey, Remus?" Harry asks as I'm making tea for my husband, Sirius. 

"Yeah? What is it Harry?" I ask and hum as I continue. 

"Can I- like after you're done or whatever can we uh talk?" Harry asks nervously and it's obvious that whatever Harry has to ask is pretty important if he's this awkward and nervous. 

"Of course. You can talk to me about anything, Harry." I say hoping that I'm being encouraging. I never believed my mum when she told me these things but I still hope Harry does. 

He lets out a nervous breath. "Okay." And then leaves me alone in the kitchen. 

To Harry this is a big deal and my heart aches that he's so nervous to tell me about whatever it is he wants to ask. It can't be that bad can it? Harry doesn't seem like he's been taking drugs. How could he even get drugs as a 15 years old at Hogwarts? We gave him the sex talk so it can't be that he got a girl pregnant. The condom could've broken though. Oh Merlin, I'm going to be a granddad at 35. 

"Is it ready?" A voice says startling me.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yes, the tea is ready." 

"Everything alright, moons? You're as jumpy as Harry's been lately." Sirius says putting his arm around my shoulder and giving me a kiss on the cheek. 

"Yes, everything's alright. Just worried about him is all." I admit. 

"Well, he's a smart kid I'm sure whatever's got him like this isn't so bad as whatever your mind's been telling you."  Sirius comforts.

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" I ask.

"His room, I think." Sirius says sipping his tea.

I make my way to his room and knock on the door twice. "It's Remus. May I come in?" 

"Uh yeah, sure. Come in." Harry says and I open the door to find him sitting on his bed. 

I close the door behind me. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" 

Harry fidgets with his hands. "Yeah. I did."  
I wait for him as he prepares himself to start and am really really hoping that he hasn't gotten anyone pregnant.  
"I-uh. How did you like- how did you know you liked boys?" Harry asks avoiding eye contact. 

Oh. Immediate relief. 

"Well, Sirius was and still is quite handsome and I was very jealous when he was getting attention from others." I say remembering our Hogwarts days. 

"Oh. Well. Um...is there anyone who likes boys and girls?" Harry asks still nervous. 

"Well, I like men and women." I tell him and feel a bit sad that he was so worried that being bisexual would ever change our love for him even if I wasn't bi. 

"You do?" Harry says in surprise finally looking up at me. 

"Yeah, I do. Sirius was my only love but men and women are both very attractive." I say. 

"So...it wouldn't matter if I thought so too?" He asks uncertain.

"Of course not! Sirius and I will love you no matter what and your parents did too. Your mum also liked men and women, actually." I tell him. 

"Really?" 

"Yep! It's totally normal and there's nothing wrong with you at all."

Harry sighs in relief. "I was so worried!" 

"Well, now you know there's nothing to be worried about. Sirius is totally fine with it too but you can tell him on your own time if you want to or I could if you want me to instead." 

"I'll tell him later. Thanks, Remus." 

"No problem, Harry." I smile. "So, anyone catch your eye?" 

Harry blushes immediately and I laugh.  
"Erm well... Cho Chang, she's the Ravenclaw seeker, is super cute but Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker, is also so attractive! Why is everyone so good looking?" I laugh at this remembering how I was the exact same way at his age. 

"An age old bi question. That's what it's called by the way. Bisexual. There's also pansexual which is kind of similar but not. I'll give you some books to look at that are very helpful." 

Harry groans. "More reading? You're just like Hermione!

I laugh. "Well she's a good influence on you and Ron.  Anyways lets get downstairs so you can help me start dinner. Do you think rice sounds good?" 

"Oh, definitely." He grins and all is well.


End file.
